hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Lu Bu/Relationships
|alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |tab1 = Introduction |tab2 = Gallery |tab3 = Personality |tab4 = Skills, Abilities & Items |tab5 = History |tab6 = Relationships |tab7 = Misc. }} Giga Giga scouted Lu Bu after his personal attribute was revealed. He became the youngest ever player to be recruited by Giga. He was under the direct control of Light, who was enraged when the team lost. After his loss in The Combat Tournament, Lu Bu was informed by Zhuge Kongming that he was out of Giga. Season 2 Episode 18Two years later, Lu Bu believes that everyone from Giga are rotten to the core.Season 2 Episode 15 Bubble Bubble served as the strategist of his party and was noted by Hardcore Leveling Warrior to be the strategist that controls him.Episode 79 During Lu Bu's brawl with Hardcore Leveling Warrior at The Best Food, Bubble put Lu Bu to sleep to prevent their team from being disqualified from the Combat Tournament.Episode 74 During the Siege Round, Lu Bu followed Bubble's instructions to get stronger as quickly as possible and was awaiting her instructions.Episode 80Episode 82 He showed disappointment in Bubble after she failed to destroy a sngle magic defence tower of Hardcore Leveling Warrior's team castle.Episode 83 After using Dark Warrior's Helmet, Lu Bu lost his sanity and threatened Bubble when she tried to get him to destroy their base. He told Bubble to just shut up and watch as she couldn't do anything without him Managerpark38 Lu Bu and Managerpark38 became teammate after Managerpark38 was transformed into a mechanic by Giga.Episode 81 During their teams siege on Hardcore Leveling Warrior's Castle, Managerpark showed appreciation for Lu Bu's power and cheered him on. Lu Bu ended up riding Managerpark38 in his horse mode which allowed them to breach their opponents castle. When Managerpark38 was injured by the Hohoians equipped with hero items, Lu Bu showed concern for him.Episode 85 Dark Land Dark Despite being in each other presence a few times and being fellow Combat Tournament contestants, Lu Bu and Dark had no direct interaction with each other until a Lu Bu riding Managerpark38 breached Dark's Team castle wall. Dark tried to stop him but Lu Bu dismissed his low level spells. Dark then tries to use Rewind on Lu Bu but is stopped by Bubble. During the two year time skip, Dark and Lu Bu have fought each other multiple times.AE 3 Two years later, Lu Bu and Dark are both students in Lucid High Class 4 and are in the same assignment group. He refers to Dark as 'Silver Spoon' (Korean: 금수저).Season 2 Episode 1 They seem to have some sort of friendly rivalry and are on good terms. Despite him finding Dark a "pain in the ass", he admires Dark's talent.Season 2 Episode 2 Sora Lu Bu saw Sora as nothing more but a weakling and easily overwhelmed her. Infuriated by her cowardly tactic of Fleeing and tried killing her sadistically. Oddly enough, while it was through luck, by attacking Sora, Lu Bu would end up creating a situation that led to his death. Later on after the round Sora would admit she felt weak against him and gained the motivation to become stronger. Two years later, Sora has become a powerful and confident player. After watching Sora easily defeat Gurland, Lu Bu could not beleive that it was the same girl he fought during the Siege Round.Season 2 Episode 5 Wolf Lu Bu and Wolf were both contestants in the last ever Combat Tournament. They were never shown having a direct interaction with each other. Two years later, they are both students of Lucid High and are in the same class and assignment group. Lu Bu and Wolf seem to be on good terms with each other and they both reprimand Dark and various points, especially with regards to his cold attitude. Chota Lu Bu and Chota are both students of Lucid High and are in the same class and assignment group. Lu Bu and Wolf invited the new student, Chota, to join their assignment group because Dark insisted on having one more person. Lu Bu saved Chota from Gurland's attack and thinks he is persistent. He was worried about Chota when he was nightmarised by Gurland. Other Hardcore Leveling Warrior Originally finding him interesting Lu Bu lost some respect for the Hardcore Leveling Warrior when hearing him talking trash about him, facing him with hostility and ready to fight in The Best Food. During the Siege Round he taunted and mocked Hardcore Leveling Warrior constantly, seeing him as weak and someone he could crush with his might. He became obsessed with defeating Hardcore Leveling Warrior and focused solely on him rather than actually wining the match. During the course of the battle though, he internally admitted he was interesting and deserved his main weapon the Spear.Episode 84 Still, despite all this he ultimately viewed the former Rank 1 as a weakling which would lead to his defeat. After Hardcore Leveling Warrior hit him with a Lacerate (切), Lu Bu was shocked at the power of the skill before dyingEpisode 86 Two years later, Lu Bu is helping Dark with trying to find Hardcore Leveling Warrior. Bongtae References Category:Character Subpages